This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We plan to investigate the corpora callosa of early and late blind adult subjects and compare them to those of sighted individuals. We will first use a fluid registration algorithm to register the corpora callosa to a template made of the average of the normal subjects. The Jacobian matrices associated to the displacement fields will then be analysed in order to determine regions of growth and atrophy. The same procedure will be applied to the case of deaf subjects and controls.